Total Drama Island Action READ IT!
by Justin.Matteau
Summary: It's my version of Total Drama Island! Yaaaaay
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome! To Total Drama Island Action," Chris shouted into the camera. "We have 22 new campers! Be sure to watch the new Total Drama Island! Chef and I get to make 22 people's lives miserable! Watch the show to figure out who will win the One Million dollars this time! We also have Owen as our new assistant! Alright!"

That was just the begging of my story Total Drama Island Action! I need you guys to think of some characters for me! Here are some requirements you have to have if I'm gonna use your character. Oh and one more thing. I'm gonna have you guys vote a character every time kay? So put your votes in at the end of the chapter.

Name:

Age:

Crush:

Personality:

Stereotype:

History:

Looks:

Fears:

Extra Info:

Gretchen- She is stronger than Eva but a lot dumber. She is nice, sort of, but really dumb and a great crony. She has brown hair braded down her back, with a klot of muscles and thick eyebrows.

Cassie: She is small and mousy. Smallest camper and very skinny. She is suppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppper dumb. Doesn't know a thing. Gets tricked very easily. Is super small, with limp brown hair and glasses.

Rowena: Really smart and sophisticated. Think Courtney. She is really prompt and is like Courtney, she wont do anything below her dignity but gets wild sometimes. She is tall, with brown hair in a bun with glasses. Is nice.

Name: Aly

Age: 16

Crush: Bianca

Personality: She is really hot! Every guy she meets ends up asking her out but she always turns them down. She is really nice and gets along with everyone.

Stereotype: "The Nice Girl"

History: She grew up with her abusive father. When she was 13 her first boyfriend beat her up. After that her second boyfriend cheated on her. Her third and last boyfriend acted like she didn't exist. She ended up hating all guys after that. Now she is a lesbian. She was tricked to coming on Total Drama Island when her father told her this was summer camp.

Looks: Long strait black hair. She is not tall, but she isn't short. She painted her fingernails red. She wears a silk black shirt that is REALLY tight, and a red miniskirt.

Fears: Being on T.V.

Extra Info: None.

Name: Bianca

Age: 16

Crush: Justin

Personality: She loves video games and boys. She has played all sorts of video games but doesn't really know a whole lot about them. She loves anime and manga. She knows about every anime known to man. She likes to draw and hopes that one day can create her own manga/anime.

Stereotype: "The Anime Freak"

History: As a child her parents always bought her Japanese items and foods such as ramen, ramune, pocky, etc. She grew up knowing nothing but Anime and Japanese cultures. She signed up for TDIA when she heard about the prize money. She plans to use the money to open a Japanese store.

Looks: She has Long strait brown hair usually put in a pig tail. She wears a blue shirt with a black skirt. She wears Japanese sandals.

Fears: Americans

Extra Info: None

Name: Justin Fredrick

Age:17

Personality: Always makes people laugh, he's nice but when he doesn't like someone he'll be really mean to them. Sometimes makes a fool of himself. He is only happy around other people but at home he will sometimes cut himself because he is so deprresed. He loves music, he loves rock, metal, and he absolutly HATES rap, hip hop, ragae, and country. He is sort of a pyro. He play the guitar, and the drums, and has a really nice singing voice (Tho he never uses it)

Steroytype: The jokester. Likes to pull pranks and make people laugh.

History: His childhood was kind of tough, his older sister always beat him up as a child and his mom (his parents are divorced) never did anything about it. He has never lived in a house longer than a year, and has gone to about every school in Nevada and New York. He loves video game, and knows alot about games. He sometimes cuts himself.

Looks: Black hair, short hair, cut arms. About 5/10

Fears: Hights, scary movies.

Extra Info: He has a crush on Sky

Name: Charley

Nickname: Cheesepuff (He got this nickname because in the 3rd grade he ate 152 cheesepuffs in 5 min. Than he threw it all up)

Age: 16 1/2

Personality: Most of his friends are girls. He likes one of the campers.

Steroytype: "The Babe Magnet" He is really cute and has girls all over him all the time. Little do they know his secret.

History: Grew up 13 sisters, and his mom. His dad died when he was 2 so he isn't really fond of girls.

Looks: Really tall, with a long blue, tight shirt, tight shorts, and short spiky blonde hair, and green eyes.

Fears: Fire, being rejected.

Extra Info: HE IS GAY! Whoo he's light inbetween the toes. (If yuh know what I mean *wink*)

Name: Macadamia

Nickname: Nut

Age: 17

Personality: She is crazy (like Izzy) and super hyper, she is always running around the time!

Steroytype: Crazy girl

Crush: Bryce

History: Unknown

Looks: Lond blonde hair, tall, wearing a long black silk dress, kind of see through. huges eyes. Aways wide eyed. Brown eyes.

Fears: chocolate

Extra Info: None

Name: Bryce

Age: 16

Crush: Rowena

Personality: Shy. He is really smart and has always gotten good grades in school. He never really sais anything. He only talks when he is with his friends.

Stereotype: "The Smart One:

History: As a child his parents have always expected alot from him. He has a younger sister that he absolutly hates.

Looks: Short and kinda chubby. Short blonde hair. Red baggy T-shirt and jeans.

Fears: People

Extra Info: None

Name: Joel

Age: 16

Crush: Bianca

Personality: Joel is sorta smart. He doesn't really talk much but when he does he's always making jokes. He usually makes a bunch of jokes.

Stereotype: "The Loser"

History: He grew up with his mom and his sister. He never knew his dad. He signed up for TDIA so that when if he won he would file for emancipation.

Looks: Dyed black hair. Short hair. Gray shirt with a hood, and Baggy shorts.

Fears: Hights.

Extra Info:


	2. Chapter 2

⌠Welcome! To Total Drama Island Action,■ Chris shouted into the camera. ⌠We have 22 new campers! Be sure to watch the new Total Drama Island! Chef and I get to make 22 people▓s lives miserable! Watch the show to figure out who will win the One Million dollars this time! We also have Owen as our new assistant! Alright! Let's meet our first campers!" Chris said enthusiasticly.

A boat pulled up, the first camper jumped off gloomy. "Hey Chris" He said.

"Hey Charley!" Charley walked over and took a seat. Charley was tall, he wore a blue tight shirt with tight shorts, he had short spiky blonde hair and green eyes. Next, was Justin, as soon as Charley saw Justin he lightened up. Justin tried to hop off the boat quite like his friend did but failed miserably and fell face first on the dock. Justin had short black hair, he wore a gray shirt with a hood with baggy shorts. "Ouch! That's gonna hurt Justin!" Chris mocked. The third camper showed up, Ally. She had strait long black hair. She had a black silk shirt that was really tight and a red miniskirt. Than was Bianca, She had long strait brown hair that was in a pig tail, she wore a blue shirt with a black skirt and japanese sandals. She walked over and sat next to Justin. The next campers were Rowena, Bryce, Joel, Macadamia, Gretchen, Cassie, Jake, Becca, Kevin, Kemiah, Charity, Dylan, Will, Ryan, Sam, Fred, Xavier, Josh.

"Sweet now that we have all the campers, it's time to pick teams. Bryce and Macadamia will each pick first, when you are picked you will than pick another camper. Bryce, Macadamia, come on up." Chris explained. Bryce came up slow with his head toward the ground. Macadamia ran smiling and jumping. "Okay Macadamia you first."

"OKumfirstofallChris,youcancallmeNutkay? (OK um first of all Chris, you can call me Nut kay?)" Ummmmm, JOSH!" Of course she picked one of the atlelete. Next was Bryce. "Joel" He said immediatly. Joel just smiled and walked over to Bryce. Josh than chose Fred, the nerd. He had red curly hair with big glasses, and freckles. Joel chose Becca. Fred Chose Jake, the rich child, than Kevin, then Justin, as Justin walked by Jake, Jake muttered something under his breath, an insult. "Wanna say that to my face?" Justin asked. "Hm? Oh I would but I'd rather not die from your hidiousness." Right in mid sentence Justin turned around and punched Jake in his right eye. Nut jumped back startled. Jake just staggered for a moment than fell over to his ass. " WHAT THE HELL!!!" Jake screamed than jumped up than tackled Justin. "Getoff me!" Justin just kicked him away than punched him in the mouth. Obviously Jake couldn't fight. "Freak!" Jake screamed. "Feh!" remarked Justin.

In the end in team one there was Nut, Josh, Fred, Jake, Justin, Charity, Will, Ryan, Gretchen, Rowena, and Ally In team two there was Bryce, Joel, Becca, Kevin, Kemiah, Dylan, Sam, Xavier, Bianca, Charley, and Cassie.

"Alright! Team one you will be known as team Weasel" Chris handed them each a bandana witha weasel on it. Team two you are team wolf! He handed each of them a bandana with a wolf on them. "Okay campers, go get some sleep and be up early for the challenge tomorrow, meet at the top of the cliff over there.

Confessionals Justin: God damn, Jake is such a spoild rich kid, I already hate being on the same team, man we're gonna lose.  
Jake: Y'know, I think my eye is swelling up...CRAP!  
Charley: Oh my god! Dylan has the dreamiest eyes! Heh!

Author's Note

Alright! I'll get to the challenge later, now that you know the teams and the campers, start thinking of who you want to vote off from each team. (That way it won't take to long till I can start the new challenge,) I'll try to write the challenge tomorrow. If I didn't explain what your character looked like I'm sorry and I'll get to that later, oh and I'm sorry if I messed up your character ^_^" Sorry!!!! XD 


End file.
